Igen Weyr
Igen Weyr is the fourth Weyr on the Northern Continent. It is located in the southern part of the Central Plains. It bordered with Telgar Weyr in the northeast, Benden Weyr in the northwest and Ista Weyr in the South. Igen and Keroon Holds are beholden to Igen Weyr. Description : A detailed description of the Weyr, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) Igen is one of the smaller Weyrs, but at one time it had one of the largest territories to patrol. Founded after High Reaches Weyr in the First Interval, Igen Weyr protected the Keroon and Igen River Holds on the braided streams of the river and the inhabited lands around Telgar. Most of what lay between was desert or mountain. A small force could pursue Thread into those regions where it could do no more harm. As the population expanded eastward from Fort and westward from Benden, more protection was seen to be needed for the Second Pass. The rim of the extinct volcano that houses Igen Weyr has been eroded into sharp and interesting patterns by the constant wind across the desert. As at the Hold, most of the activity takes place in the cool evening. During the day, even the lake acts like a mirror to reflect the merciless sun back in the eyes of bathers. The Oldtimer who leads Igen is G'narish, a relatively young man. His support of Benden during the incident in which Wingleader F'nor was nearly killed over a belt knife, and afterward, when the dissident Oldtimers were banished to Southern, showed he was willing to change as Pern had changed over the four hundred Turns since his day. He was surprised but happy to be able to call on other Weyrs freely for assistance. His young energy is a good foil to the elderly Lord Holder Laudey. Protected Territories Igen Weyr protects Southern Telgar, Upper Igen and the most part in the north of Keroon Hold. Small southern parts of Benden, Bitra and Lemos are also under the protection of Igen Weyr. It is worth noting that the Major Hold Igen and Keroon, subject to Igen Weyr, are defended against Threads by the neighboring Ista Weyr. History First Pass / First Interval Founded in the First Interval, after High Reaches Weyr. First Interval / Second Pass * Weyrleaders: ** B'nurrin and bronze Ianath; Weyrwoman Shanna and gold Haralth. Second Interval / Third Pass During the Second Interval, Igen Weyr was abandoned after a drought at Igen Hold and its last queen died. Its dragons merged with Telgar Weyr. When the Dragon Plague and Threadfall injuries threatened to wipe out the dragon population during the Third Pass, Igen Weyr was used by the other Weyrs to bring their weyrlings to maturity by sending them back in time. The weyrlings and support personnel would remain at Igen for several years and then return to their present time to rejoin their weyrs as full grown, fighting dragons. It is not known for certain when Igen Weyr was re-established; at the conclusion of Sky Dragons, it remained unoccupied, but it is likely that it was some time during the Third Pass; given that the large number of dragons hatched on the Great Isle would have had trouble fitting into five Weyrs. In Dragongirl, Cisca suggested that the queen Hatched from Melirth's most recent Mating Flight would become the Senior Queen, but it is not known whether this plan was carried out. * Weyrleaders: ** V'lon and unnamed bronze; Weyrwoman Morene and unnamed gold. ** T'mar and bronze Zirenth (acting Weyrleader); Weyrwoman Fiona and gold Talenth. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman — ; Wingleaders — . Sixth Pass By the Sixth Pass, Igen Weyr was hit bad by the flu. * Weyrleaders: ** L'bol and bronze Timenth; Wyerwoman Dalova gold Allaneth. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman Empie, Namurra, Silga; Wingleaders P'leen. Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass Under G'narish and Nadira's leadership, the inhabitants of Igen Weyr went forward in time, leaving the Weyr un-occupied until the Ninth Pass. * Weyrleaders: ** G'narish and bronze Gyamath; Weyrwoman Nadira and gold Baylith. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman — ; Wingleaders — . ru:Айген Вейр Category:All Weyrs Category:Northern Continent places Category:Igen Weyr